Ready for Anything
by sparklycookies18
Summary: Sydrian fanfic. After a year of marriage, Sydney and Adrian are ready for anything that comes their way. (In this story they're humn. I don't own Bloodlines. Richelle Mead does.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh boy," I sighed. "Oh boy, oh boy."

"Sydney?" a muffled voice asked from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while now."

"I'm fine, sweetie," I tell the voice. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright then." I could hear the retreating footfalls until they were nonexistent.

Wow. I can't believe this. I really can't believe this. I mean this is happening so fast.

I quickly got my composure back and walked out of the bathroom. Since I was in the conjoining bathroom of the master suite, I was staring into a pair of gorgeous, emerald eyes. I couldn't help but smile. The owner of the eyes smiled back at me. "You okay, love?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Adrian," I answer my husband.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he gets up from the bed, he had been laying down when I entered the room. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," I chuckle lightly. "I'm fine."

"You were starting to worry me," he breathed as he brought our faces close together.

"I'm sorry," I breathed back. "But I promise you I feel fine. Just a bit tired."

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked again. "Maybe we should take you to the doctor, just in case."

"Adrian, I promise you I'm fine." I brought my lips to his and kissed him. "Besides you need to get ready for your exhibit tomorrow."

"You really shouldn't have reminded me about that," he chuckled nervously. "Now I'm nervous."

"Oops," I smiled. "Sorry but will it help that I will be by your side the entire time tomorrow?"

He sat down on the bed and brought me down to his lap. "It helps some," he breathed. "I can't believe my work is being shown at a real art museum."

"Well believe it mister," I shoved his shoulder playfully and not got off his lap, "Your paintings are beautiful."

"I had a lot of influence and inspiration," he smirked.

"Oh did you now?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Sometimes even distractions."

"Well then maybe you should exclude yourself from all things distracting," I mocked him.

"You are cruel Sydney Ivashkov," he moaned playfully. "But maybe that's why I love you."

"Maybe?"

"Okay it's one of the many reasons why I love you." He got up from the bed and walked over to where I was standing by the dresser. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his head down to mine. "I love you," he breathed and kissed me. His lips so soft, yet so passionate at the same time, his kiss was making me hot.

I could feel my stomach tightening with the urge to do something. I could feel Adrian lifting me up so that he was carrying me. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want him to make love to me. I mean I really wanted it but there was that tiny detail deep in my mind saying that this was wrong.

I'm pregnant.

I pulled away from Adrian breathless and hopped down from his torso. He looked at me like I was a stranger that he was just meeting. "You need your rest," I breathed, still trying to control my heart rate. "You have a big night tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean we can have a little fun," he breathed back.

"Not tonight," I smirked.

"Have I mentioned that you're cruel?" he chuckles.

"Yes, many times," I smirk back at him as I grabbed my clothes from the dresser drawer then walked into the bathroom.

I could Adrian laughing as I closed the door. "Damn you, Sage," was the last thing I heard before I got in the shower.

* * *

A/N: Hello there. Just wanted to know how you guys like this. Trust me it gets better. But anyway enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Calm down," I tell Adrian as I fix his bow tie. "They're going to love your work."

"You have to say that," he chuckled, "You're my wife and have to be nice to me."

"Who said I _have_ to be?" I tease making him squirm. "Relax sweetie. Tonight is all about you and it's going to be great."

He took a deep breath then started relaxing a little. Since his work was the main exhibit tonight, we were inside waiting for the event to start. Paintings and sculptures from artists before Adrian were displayed around the museum. Women and men, dressed in suits and elegant dresses, were starting to walk in and examining everything.

I could feel Adrian tense up beside me. This was the first time Adrian's art was going to be shown in an art museum and be seen by potential buyers. I could understand why he would be nervous. It would be as if I were showing how intelligent I am on Jeopardy. His arm around my waist got tighter.

"Adrian, it's all going to be fine," I whispered into his ear. "They're going to love your paintings."

"I sure hope so," he whispered, as we made our way around the room.

"Oh my god," Adrian breathed as we made our way home. "Oh my god."

I chuckled and reached for his hand, "It has been an amazing night."

"More like extraordinary," he said as he looked at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

"That is a better adjective," I chuckled.

"Sydney," he breathed. "Oh Sydney!"

"Adrian, breathe," I chuckle.

"How can I?" he exclaimed. "I just got offered to teach art at the university. This is a huge thing!"

I laughed. Adrian was on cloud nine right now. We had been standing and looking at one of his pieces when a man walked up to us. "Are you the artist?" he had asked Adrian.

"Yes, I am," Adrian answered. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov and this is my wife Sydney."

"Well I must say boy your work is amazing."

"Thank you," Adrian said as he shook the man's hand.

"Pardon my rudeness, I'm Cameron Boyle, I'm the dean of the art department at the university, and from what I've seen here today, you have a talent for art," Mr. Boyle said as he took a glance at the painting behind us.

"Thank you sir," Adrian said. "Actually art is what keeps me relaxed."

"We'll you certainly have been relaxed quite a bit," Mr. Boyle chuckled. "The reason I came and introduced myself is because I would like to extend an invitation for you to join us at the university and teach the students the beauty of art."

"Me? Teach at the university?" Adrian asked in shock.

"Your work is amazing. I can probably bet that there are a lot of inspiring artists who would love for you to teach them your techniques."

"We'll thank you sir," Adrian smiled.

"Give me a call Monday morning and we can discuss more about your possible employment." Mr. Boyle gave Adrian his business card then walked away.

"Can you imagine me as a professor at the university?" Adrian asked. By now we were at home and in our bedroom. Adrian sat on the bed taking in everything that happened tonight. "Me? A professor," he said in a daze.

"Professor Adrian Ivashkov. Has a nice ring to it," I smiled from the other side of the bed.

"It does, doesn't it," he chuckled as well. "Is this really happening, love?"

"It's happening, Adrian," I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "You're going to be an art professor."

"Professor Ivashkov," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed to grab my pajamas. As soon as I got up though, the room started spinning. I tried to balance myself with the bed but I ended up falling to the floor.

"Sydney!" Adrian exclaimed. In seconds he was by my side and pulling me into his arms. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I guess I got up too fast," I answered weakly.

"You guess? This has never happened before," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, it hasn't." I turned my gaze away from Adrian's. I knew that if he were to look at me, he would know I was hiding something.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor tomorrow," Adrian said as he lifted me up from the floor. "You have been acting odd since yesterday."

"I'm fine, sweetie, really," I tried assuring him.

"I am not taking any chances with you," he said sternly. "You're my wife now and it is my job to take care of you. So tomorrow morning we are going to the doctor."

"But," I started to complain.

"No buts, love. We are going and that's final."

"Yes sir," I huffed as I crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"Why can't I have coffee?" I whined as we sat down in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "You know I need my coffee in the morning."

"I'll get you coffee as soon as we're done here," Adrian answered sternly, which is not like him.

"Since when you did become the serious one?" I asked annoyed.

"Since you became stubborn about your health," he answered with a mocking grin. I turned away from him.

When I imagined telling Adrian I was pregnant with his baby, I didn't imagine it to be like this. He was acting like an adult and kind of stubborn, really. Then again I didn't really plan to be carrying Adrian's child. I mean I wanted kids but maybe not for a few years. We've only be married a little over a year.

There's no turning back now. I'm pregnant and Adrian was about to get the surprise of the year. Not that I'm not happy. I'm ecstatic, really. What better way to show my husband how much I love him by carrying his child.

"Sydney Eye vash co?" A nurse asked from the exam door.

"It's Ivashkov," I corrected her.

"My apologies," she smiled. "Follow me."

Adrian stood up and grabbed my hand. I walked in front of him since I was the patient. The nurse had led us into a room and instructed me to sit on the exam table.

"So what brings you in today?" she asks.

"Well, Sydney here," Adrian started, "collapsed in our bedroom last night. The night before that she complained of stomach pains."

"I see," the nurse hummed. "Mrs. Ivashkov, if you don't mind me asking, when was your last menstrual cycle?" She asks.

"May 12," I answer quickly. I took a quick glance at Adrian. The wheels in his head were turning.

"Sounds to me you might be pregnant, Mrs. Ivashkov," the nurse smiled. "But to confirm my theory I am going to run a blood test."

Minutes later, the nurse was walking out of the exam room with a vial of my blood. While, she was taking my blood, I didn't look at Adrian. I was nervous to see if he had figured out why I was acting strange the past two days. I finally turned towards him. He had his head in his hands. "Adrian?"

He lifted his head, "You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I took a test at home," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he walked to stand in front of me.

"I wanted to be sure. I was going to come to the doctor on Monday but you insisted we come today."

Adrian grabbed both of my hands. He stared into my eyes then rested his forehead on mine. "I wish you would have told me," he whispered.

"I didn't want to ruin your excitement about the museum," I whispered back.

Adrian was about to say something when the door opened and the nurse walked in. Behind her was one of those ultrasound machines. "Congratulations Mrs. Ivashkov. You are indeed pregnant," the nurse announces as soon as she walked into the room. "Since your last menstrual was almost two months ago, I need to check on the baby. Can you please lay back?"

I did as she asked and laid down on the table. Since it was in the middle of the room, Adrian stood on the other side of the table. He grabbed my hand and stayed silent, which was making me worry. The nurse asked me to lift up my shirt then squeezing something cold on to my belly. She brought the machine closer and brought some type of tool to my belly.

The room was filled with this fast, thumping noise. I looked at Adrian but his gaze was somewhere else. I turned to try and see what he was seeing and almost burst into tears. On the small ultrasound screen was my baby. "There's your baby," the nurse smiled.

My eyes were glued to the screen. This is actually happening. I'm pregnant with Adrian's child. I could feel tears of joy falling from my eyes. I turned to look at Adrian and saw that he had a mirrored expression on his face that I had on mine. Tears were glistening in his eyes and spilling over when there was no more room. He bent down and kissed my forehead, still without saying a word.

"It looks like you're about 10 weeks along and everything is looking good," the nurse smiled. "Let's take your baby's first picture then get you home so you can rest."

With my gaze still on Adrian, I mouth "I love you" to him. He smiled his Adrian Ivashkov smile, kissed my lips, and mouthed "I love you too." It's official. We are parents.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had finished this just minutes ago and I had to share. Isn't this cute?! I love it. I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay this chapter sucks a little but this is what I imagined what would happen when they tell everyone the news. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update. I had complete forgotten. Oops! lol. Anyway enjoy. Let me know how you're liking it

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Adrian put me down," I giggled. "I can walk by myself."

"Not while you're carrying my baby," he smiled as he bent down to kiss me again. "Besides the nurse said you needed to rest." I just shook my head and leaned into his chest.

"You know we need to tell everyone about our news," I sighed as Adrian finally placed me down on the living room couch. "Jill would kill us if we didn't tell her."

"Not necessarily kill," Adrian chuckled. "More like seriously injure."

"Still a good reason to tell her," I laugh.

"I'll go grab the laptop," Adrian announced as he got up from the couch. "We'll Skype her." He walked away and came back into the room with the laptop under his arm. "Might as well Skype the others too."

We live in Palm Springs, California and our family friends live in Pennsylvania. When we had gotten married, Adrian and I decided that we both love the weather in California and I was offered a job in Palm Springs. It was really hard leaving everyone but we stayed in touch ever since. We consider our friends our family and we didn't want to lose any ties we have with them.

Adrian logged on to Skype and luckily everyone we loved was logged on as well. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone," Adrian chuckled as he clicked on the individual names to start a video conference. Everyone we love and cared for was right in front of us.

"Hi guys," Jill squealed.

"Hey Jailbait," Adrian smiled. "Where's lover boy?"

"Eddie is at work right now. Poor thing has been nonstop this week," Jill answered.

"Hello! Best friend feeling invisible right now," a voice shouted from the screen.

"Hi Rose," I laughed.

"Finally recognition," she said dramatically. "How's it going Ivashkov's?"

"Great," Adrian answered. "We have news for you guys."

"News?" Rose asked confused. "What kind of news?"

"First we need everyone here. Where's Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri?"

"Dimitri!" Rose yelled making everyone laugh. "Get your ass in here. The Ivashkov's have news!"

Dimitri got on the screen seconds later just as Lissa joined the group. "Alright," Rose shouted, "Spill the beans you two. What's the news?"

"Sydney?" Adrian smirked, "Would you like to do the honors."

I smiled and nodded. I had luckily kept the sonogram with me. I couldn't part with it since we left the doctor's office. I held it up to the camera and waited for a reaction.

"Is that a...?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my god!"

I took the sonogram off the camera and smiled. "We're pregnant," I announced.

"Oh my god!" Jill screamed as she started crying. "A baby!"

"Wow! Congratulations you two," Rose chuckled.

"Thanks guys," Adrian thanked our friends for us. I had started crying again and cuddled into his chest. "We're really happy about this."

"Well duh, stupid," Jill yelled. "A baby is a beautiful thing. Oh my god, you guys are having a baby!" she exclaimed.

I lifted my head up from Adrian's chest, "I know," I laughed. "There's a baby inside me right now."

"When are you due?" Lissa asked.

"Doctor is saying early February," I answer.

"That's too far away," Jill whined. "I want to meet the baby now!"

"Well we're all just going to have to play the waiting game, especially me," I huff.

"But until then," Rose smirked, "I shall start planning the baby shower.

Adrian and I couldn't help but laugh, "Rose," he said through a chuckle, "We don't even know if we're having a girl or a boy. How could you possibly plan a baby shower now?"

"Themes smart ass," she answered sarcastically. "When do you find out?"

"10 weeks," I chuckle.

"Good, I'm going to be there," she announced.

"Me too," Jill squealed. "Lissa?"

"I have nothing better to do," she giggled. "Count me in."

"Guys, you don't have to come down. We can just..."

"Oh yes we do," Jill's screamed. "I want to be there to meet my baby."

"You mean our baby, Jill," I laugh.

"Yeah, your baby. I'm just too excited," she said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"We're excited too," Adrian smiled. "But if you guys don't mind, I need to feed my wife and child."

"Look who's putting away his partying ways," Rose smirked.

"Haha, funny Rose, very funny," Adrian said sarcastically.

"Just messing with you...daddy," Rose smirked.

"Bye girls," Adrian clicked the exit button and our friends disappeared. "Now, as for you mommy," he smiled, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Surprise me," I smiled back at him as he kissed me before he walked away.

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's been bothering me."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"I'm fine," I chuckle. "It's about your job offer."

"Oh," he breathed, "What about it?"

"I think you should take it."

"But Sydney," he started but I brought my finger to his lips.

"Adrian, this is a wonderful opportunity. I don't let me and the baby stop you."

"Why would you think you would stop me?" he asks confused.

"Because I know you Adrian," I sighed. "I know that you're going to tell Mr. Boyle that you can't take the job and end up staying here at home, insisting that I leave work and take care of me. I don't want that Adrian. I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy. You made me the happiest man in the world by caring my baby inside you," he said. I had been laying in bed and he was in his studio until now. He walked to the end of the bed, "You're right about one thing though. I would want you to take it easy and take time off of work."

"I knew it," I exclaimed. "Adrian, everyone says that it's fine for a woman to work while she's pregnant. I would just have to take it easy and not stress myself as much. You know how much I love my work."

When we had moved to Palm Springs, I was offered a job as a teacher at the local high school. Even though I had said I would never become a teacher, I had grown to love my job. The students were amazing and I loved them all. "I just can't leave my kids," I exclaimed.

"Sydney," Adrian started. "I've heard you complain about how stressful your job is. I don't want you to end up in the hospital."

"Sweetie, please," I begged. "Let me just start the school year and when I feel that I can't handle it, I'll go on maternity leave. That's saying a lot on my half."

"I don't know," he mused. "I don't want to put your health in danger."

"Please Adrian, please," I begged once again.

He was quiet for what seemed like an eternity then sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can go to work."

"Thank you. Now get over here and kiss me," I growled. He rolled his eyes and walked over to where I was laying on the bed and kissed me.

"So are you going to take the position at the university?" I asked after I broke away from the kiss. "You better say yes," I growled.

"Will it make you happy if I did?" he asked, smirking.

"More like it would keep you alive. You're talking to a pregnant woman here," I growled again.

"I know," he smiled, "Fine, I'll take the job."

"Good answer," I smiled back. "Now come to bed."

"Let me just clean up." He pecked me on the cheek then bent down to my belly. "I love you, my baby," he whispered. He kissed my belly then walked to the bathroom and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Alright, guys if you didn't finish your assignment take home and bring it back tomorrow. Those of you who did finish can put it on my desk." The bell was about to ring, signaling the end of the school day. Although I am only 12 weeks pregnant, I'm starting to feel tired. I wouldn't change it for anything though.

The shrilling sound of the bell told everyone on campus that school was over. "Alright guys have a good one," I yell to my students as they filed out of the room. I made my way around the room, making sure there weren't bits of trash on the floor, when I noticed one of my students still sitting at her desk. "Selena?" I walked over to her, "What are you still doing here?" I ask as lean back on the desk across from her. "School's over, sweetie."

"I know," she answered.

"Did you need to ask me something? Do you need help with the assignment?" I asked.

"No," she answered softy. "Can I just sit here? Until you leave?"

"Umm alright then. I'll be at me desk if you need anything." She nodded as I made my way back to my desk. When I sat down, I took a quick glance at Selena then started to input some grades.

When I decided that I should go home, I grabbed my things and walked over to Selena. "Selena, I'm leaving now," I tell her.

"Oh, okay," she whispers as she grabbed her backpack off the floor and stood up.

"Is everything okay, Selena?" I ask. "You have been very distant the past few days."

"I'm fine," she answers robotically. "Just tired."

"You know, Selena, I'm here if you want to talk," I tell her. "You can come to me if something is bothering you."

"I know."

"Look, here is my cell number. If you need to talk or need anything just give me a call." I had wrote my number down on a sticky note and handed it to Selena.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ivashkov. I...I really should get home," she says panicky. She tossed her backpack across her shoulder and walked out of the room in haste.

I drove home thinking about Selena. It was the middle of August, where the temperature reached almost 80 degrees, and Selena was wearing long-sleeved shirts. Since the first day of school she has been distant and quiet. I know I shouldn't worry as much as I should but I consider my students like my kids. I know my job description says that I'm only there to teach but I feel like I'm also there to take care of my students.

I pulled into out driveway and walked into the house. I was welcomed with the appetizing smell of chicken and tomatoes. I let my nose lead me into the kitchen where I found Adrian placing plates on the table. "There you are," he smiled. "Just in time too. Dinner is ready."

"What did you make? It smells so good?"

"Penne pasta with grilled chicken in marina sauce," he answered as he strode towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back. "How was work?"

"Good. We started pastels today."

"Sounds interesting."

"What about you? How are the teenagers?" Adrian chuckles.

"Hormonal," I laugh. "But they're fine."

"Good. I don't want those trouble makers putting any strain on you or the baby," Adrian said in the most serious tone he could muster.

"I handle a few hormonal teenagers," I tell as I sat down at the table. "Oh, don't forget that my appointment is tomorrow."

"Like I would forget," Adrian mused as he sat beside me. "I already canceled my classes tomorrow."

"And I asked for half day at work."

"You really should just take the whole day, love," Adrian said as he took my hand. "You have been going nonstop for since school started."

"Adrian, I'm fine," I sigh as I bring my hand to his face. "Besides I want to keep an eye on one particular student."

"What's wrong with the little troublemaker?" Adrian asked as he shoveled a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"She's not a troublemaker. She's actually concerns me," I mused.

"Why?"

"She wears long-sleeved shirts everyday and she's very quiet. Just today she asked if she could stay after school until I came home."

"Something does sounds fishy," Adrian said. "But maybe she's just that type of kid."

"Maybe but I'd still want to keep a watchful eye on her."

"If you think that's best then I'm right behind you on this decision," Adrian smiled. I smiled back at him then picked up a fork full of pasta.

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth. Does it look like I'm pregnant?" I ask my husband as I turned from side to side.

"I don't see anything," he chuckles.

"My clothes are not fitting anymore and I swear I'm seeing a bump."

"Sweetie, you don't have a bump yet," Adrian said softly as he wrapped his arms around me. "You look beautiful."

"Now, until I turn into a blimp," I scream.

"Sydney, look at me," Adrian said as he cupped my face in his hands, "I love you for you. I fell in love with the girl who's funny and kind and caring. I did not fall in love with you because you were skinny. I don't care about that. I love you the way you are and I will always love you."

"How did I end up marrying someone so loving?"

"I ask myself the same question," Adrian chuckled as he brought me into a hug. "I guess it was just destiny."

"I guess so," I chuckle.

"Now, finish getting ready," he says as he kisses the top of my head, "We're going to be late."

"I'll be done in a few," I say as I break away from Adrian's embrace and continue to get ready.

"Sydney?" the nurse at the doctor's office calls. I grabbed Adrian's hand and walked to the back. "How have you been feeling?" the nurse asks she takes my vitals.

"Good. Tired mostly," I answer.

"Perfectly normal around this time," she says with a smile. "Your vitals look good so let me Dr. Sanders so we can take a peek at your baby."

The nurse walked out of the room and came back minutes later with Dr. Sanders. "Hello there Sydney," he greeted. "How are we feeling today?"

"Good, thank you Dr. Sanders."

"I see Mr. Ivashkov has joined is today," Dr. Sanders says as he takes a seat by the ultrasound machine.

"Hello, Dr. Sanders," Adrian smiled.

"Let's see how baby Ivashkov is doing, shall we?" Dr. Sanders mused as he started the exam. Just like before the room was filled with the baby's heartbeat. "Now that's a good sound. Looks like baby is developing well."

"That's great," Adrian smiled.

"It is," Dr. Sanders mused as he continued to exam the baby. "I can definitely say that this baby is doing well." I smiled at Dr. Sanders words.

I looked at the screen and could feel the tears brimming my eyes. How could I love someone so much without even knowing them? I love my baby so much and I love Adrian until my dying day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Hey Adrian?"

"Yes love?" Adrian walked into the bedroom. He had been in his studio since I got home. He mentioned that he was inspired while he was at work. I knew when Adrian was inspired it was best not to disturb him. "Did you need something?" he asks.

"No, well just an opinion," I stammer.

"An opinion? About what?" he asks as he walks over to the bed.

"Names," I answer softly.

"Names? For the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what have you been thinking?" he asks as he sits in front of me.

"If it's a girl I like the names Adelyn and Selena."

"And if it's a boy?" he smiles.

"Lucas and Nathan."

"Those are some really-" but Adrian couldn't finish his sentence because my phone started ringing. "Does Rose not know the meaning of night time?" Adrian laughs.

"It's not Rose." As I looked at the caller ID, I could feel my heart race. I had no idea who was calling me.

"Sydney?" Adrian's voice brought me back from my anxiety. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged then answered my phone. "This is Sydney."

"Mrs. Ivashkov?" a panicked voice answered from the other line.

"Who's this?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Selena from school," she answers still in a panicked tone.

"Selena? Is everything okay?"

"You said to call this number if I needed help."

"Yes."

"I need help, Mrs. Ivashkov," Selena almost cries.

"What is it, Selena?"

"Just please come." Before I could ask what was going on, the line went dead.

Adrian was right in front of me. He looked like he was about ready to go into battle to defend my honor. "What was all that about?" he asks.

"I don't know but is there any way you can trace where that call came from?" I ask as I got off the bed.

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling that Selena is in trouble."

It took some convincing and begging but Adrian finally let me go. His only condition was that he had to come with me. Of course I didn't mind since I had no idea what I was about to walk into. We got in our car and started driving. Adrian was on the phone with the phone company and trying to get an address. After about ten minutes, Adrian finally got off the phone and started driving. I thought it was best not to ask.

He finally pulled into a rundown apartment building. I couldn't help but become scared. I had no idea what I would be walking into. I had no clue if I would be in danger. I took in a calming breath then open the car door.

"Sydney, are you crazy?" Adrian asked in disbelief. "We don't know what could be going on in there."

"I know but I need to go in," I answer.

"Sydney," Adrian pleaded.

"I have to do this, Adrian." I got out of the car and started walking towards the building's door.

I could hear Adrian's footsteps behind me. I smiled and waited for him to catch up to me. I knew that he would always be there with me, no matter how crazy or dangerous the situation could be. I grabbed his hand and continued walking. We reached the door and walked into the building.

"I don't know about this Sydney," Adrian exclaimed. "Maybe we should call for the police."

"Maybe we should," I agreed with Adrian. He got out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. He was giving the operator the address when I heard a crash down the hall. "What was that?" I asked panicked.

"I don't know," Adrian answered. "Get behind me." He pushed me behind him but we both made our way towards the crash. "Sydney you should go back to the car," Adrian ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated as he grabbed my hand and continued to walk forward, slowly. "I think it came from that door," I pointed as Adrian walked closer to the door I had pointed to.

Adrian's fist was in mid knock when the door burst open and out flew a screaming Selena. "Selena?" I called out to her.

"Mrs. Ivashkov?" she cried as she threw herself into my arms. I could feel her tiny shake from her cries.

"What's going on, Selena? What was all that noise?" I asked the crying teen. Adrian had walked into the apartment so we were alone in the hallway. People in the other apartments were starting to peek out of their doors.

"She...she almost...so I tried...and then...then." Selena wasn't making any sense.

Just then Adrian came out of the apartment as a few police officers started walking towards us. "We need to go home," he stated.

"I can't just leave her here," I motioned towards the crying teen in my arms.

"We'll bring her along. She doesn't need to be here," Adrian said as he led us to the car.

The ride home was quiet, besides Selena's quiet sobbing. When Adrian finally pulled the car into the garage and helped Selena into the house, I tried to get answers from Selena. "Selena, what happened?"

She was quiet for a while. She let out a jagged breath then answered, "I killed my foster mom."

"You what?"

"I killed her but I thought she was going to kill me first," she cried.

"Okay calm down and tell me everything. Why do you think you killed your foster mom?" I asked gently.

"Because I did," she screamed.

"That can't be true," Adrian said. "When I walked in I didn't see any blood or indication of murder."

"That's because she fell," Selena stated in a much calmer tone. "I had gotten from school and she wasn't home. It was almost seven when she finally came home, drunk."

"She was drunk?" I asked disgusted.

"She's always been drunk. Every since I came into her care," Selena said as she started to relax a little more. "She walked in and started cussing at me then slapped me."

"Why would she do that?" Adrian asked.

"Because I'm a burden to her. The only reason they put me in her care because she was the only foster parent in the city that would take me." I could feel my heart breaking with every word Selena said. "I let her have her way until she started beating me up. She never got that rough so I started fighting back."

"That's good," Adrian said.

"Then she started chasing me around the apartment," Selena started again. "I did the best I could to stop her but nothing worked. When I ran back into the living room, I tripped. I was getting up when she ran in. She was yelling and calling a whore and a bitch." I could see the tears in Selena's eyes starting to show again. "I begged her to stop but she didn't. She was about to jump on me when I rolled over. I heard a loud crash after that and saw her on the floor. I went check to see if she was still breathing but she wasn't moving."

"Oh my," I gasped. "Selena, that's awful."

"I don't want to go to prison," she cried.

"You're not going to prison," I tell as I pulled her into a hug. "It was all an accident."

"Sydney is right Selena," Adrian stated. "Besides if your stepmother was still alive, she would be the one who would be going to prison for child abuse."

"But," Selena started to stutter. "I was the cause of her death."

"You were protecting yourself," I stated. "This was all self defense. Besides she did fall which was her fault."

"I...I guess so," she stuttered. "I...I think I should go now."

"Where are you going to go? You can't possibly go back there. No, you're staying here," I said as I walked over to her.

"But...I can't stay here," she stuttered.

"Where else are you going to go?" Adrian asked as he stood next to me. "Just like Sydney said, you can't go back there. It's a crime scene back there and since you told us that you were in foster care, I'm guessing you have nowhere else to go."

"I can somewhere," Selena mumbled.

"Selena, just stay here," I tell her. "We're just trying to keep you safe."

Selena just stared at the both of us. She looked confused. After a while she nodded her head and I couldn't help but embrace her. "Let me show you where you'll be staying," I say with a smile as I led Selena to the guest room.

After I had gotten her settled, I walked into Adrian's and my bedroom. Adrian was already sitting in bed. "How is she?" he asks.

"She's okay. She was getting settled,"

I answer as I got ready for bed. "Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"I...never mind."

"What? What is it?" he asks worried.

"Nothing," I answer as I got into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses my forehead. "Always."

I woke up to someone screaming. At first I thought it was me until I realized that the noise was coming from farther away. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe then made my way down the hall to where Selena was sleeping. I opened the door and found Selena sitting up in the bed and crying.

"Selena? Are you alright?" I ask her as I walked into the room.

She was quiet for a whole then sniffed," I'm okay. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's fine," I assured her. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Alright but I'm down the hall if you need anything," I say as I walked out of the room.

I walked back into my bedroom and got back into bed. I guess Adrian felt me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Selena just had a bad dream," I whisper as I snuggled into him closer. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Oh," he yawned.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I will always love you," he whispered back.

How was I going to tell Adrian that I wanted to adopt Selena if I couldn't even get the words out?

* * *

**A/N: **Alright there are the new chapters. Please be nice. I know they kinda suck but I know where I'm going with this, I promise. I hope you enjoy and I promise as soon as I finish chapter 6 I will post it. Enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The bell rang and signaled the end of another school day. "Alright, make sure you either turn in your work or take it home and bring it back tomorrow," I yell as the once full room of teens became empty. After two minutes of fleeing teenagers making their escape into the world, my classroom got quiet. If Selena hadn't said anything, I would have thought I was alone. "Should I just take the bus?" she asks.

"No," I answer. "I just need to grab yesterday's quiz papers and assignment before we can go."

"Do you need help?" she asks softly.

"No, it's alright. Just make sure your classmates didn't leave any trash around," I instruct her. She nods and starts to go around the room picking up pieces of trash from the floor.

I was so entranced by Selena that my phone startled me. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," Adrian's velvet voice said from the other line.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Still at work?"

"Not for long. Selena and I are headed home soon."

"How is out little house guest?" he asks.

"She's doing fine actually. I'll tell you more later. Actually I need to talk up you about something," I whispered into the phone.

"Is everything okay?" he asks concerned.

"Everything is fine," I say in a reassuring tone. "I just need to ask you something."

"Alright then," I could hear the confusion in his voice. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Practically already there," I smiled as I hung up the phone.

"Was Adrian at home?" Selena asks.

"Yeah, he is."

"I hope he didn't make dinner," she said a bit panicky. "I told him I would make dinner tonight."

"Selena you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," she said sheepishly. "There has to be something I can do to thank you for letting me live with you and Adrian."

"Selena I promise you, there is nothing you can do. We are than happy to have you with us," I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ivashkov," she smiled.

"Do you not remember our deal," I joked.

Selena chuckled, "Sorry Sydney."

"That's better," I smiled at her. "Come on, let's get home."

It may seem confusing but Adrian and I decided the morning after the big scene, that Selena shouldn't be traveling from one foster family to another. She needed stability and from what she told us, no foster family was going to give her that. We had decided that she would stay with us until she thought she was ready. It has been a little over a month since then and there have been no complainants.

It is relieving to see that Selena has changed herself with the recent change. She's become more social in school and her grades were improving. That's why I wanted to ask Adrian if we could adopt Selena.

I know she's old enough that she could make her own decisions but there's just something there. Whenever the three of us are together, I feel like we are a family. Adrian has falling head over heels with Selena. He jokes that she's his little teenager.

"Sydney?" Selena's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," she started. "I heard you and Adrian talking last night, about your doctor's appointment."

"Yes," I say encouraging her to go on.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe...I mean you can say no but," she struggled on her words. "I was wondering if maybe I can go with you?" she asks softly.

Her question caught me off guard. I was a little surprised that she was asking but not that surprised. Since living with us, Selena has been Adrian's assistant in being my home nurse. She doesn't even ask if I need anything, she brings me water, pillows, even my grading papers. "Sydney?" she squeaks.

"I'm sorry," I shake my head trying to concentrate on our conversation. "What were we talking about?"

"I was asking if I could go to your doctor's appointment tomorrow," she says softly. "I mean I understand if you don't want me there. I just thought that I could go with you and Adrian. I mean I know this may sound really weird but I feel like that baby is my baby brother or sister." Now that shocked me.

"You do?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, actually since staying with you and Adrian, I felt like I belong." Her head was down and her strawberry, blonde hair was covering her face. When she said that she felt like she belong, she lifted her head and was looking right at me. When she said that statement, I felt my heart melting and I knew my decision in adopting her was the best decision I made since marrying Adrian. "So can I go?" she asks.

"Of course you can go," I answer happily. "Just remind me in the morning to call the school that you'll be out for the day."

"Of course," she squeals. By now I had parked the car in the garage so she leaned over and hugged me. "Thank you, Sydney. Thank you so much."

I smiled at her and got off the car. We walked in and Adrian was already by the door waiting for us. "There are my girls," he chuckles. "Took you long enough."

"Oh hush," I playfully smacked his chest. "It was only a fifteen minute drive."

"_Only_ a fifteen minute drive," he says sarcastically. "I had grabbed pizza and I'm starved."

"Well sorry Mr. Grouchy," I giggled. "Hey, Selena will be joining us tomorrow at the big reveal."

"She is?" he asks.

"Yeah," Selena finally squeaks. "Sydney said it was okay."

"It's more than okay," Adrian laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "You're practically the little munchkin's big sister."

Selena blushed, "I thought it was just a regular appointment though. I didn't know you were going to find out what the baby is going to be."

"Well I'll be twenty weeks next Tuesday. This is usually around the time we can find out if munchkin will cooperate with us," I chuckled as I rubbed my belly.

"Oh," Selena shrugged. "I mean I really don't have to go."

"Nonsense," Adrian's voice boomed. "We would be honored to have you there with us."

"Really?" she asks softly. Adrian nodded at her with a big grin on his face. "Thank you, you guys."

"Oh hush now and eat up. I have a feeling we might be able to play a few rounds of that dancing game before you have to start on your homework."

* * *

"How does she always beat me?" Adrian asks out of breath as he collapses on the bed in front of me. "I've been practicing!"

"She's just good," I laugh.

"That she is," he huffs. "I need a shower."

"Adrian, before you go and wash up I want to ask you something."

Adrian stares at me with a confused expression, "And what might that be?"

"Well more like run it by you." I took in a calming breath before I started. "I want to adopt Selena. I know, I know she's old enough and she'll be out of here before we know it but sweetie I feel like she belongs with us. You saw how excited she got when we told her she could come with us tomorrow and ever since the change she's become a different Selena." Adrian stayed quiet so I continued, "She even told me on the way home she felt like she belongs here. I've seen how you are with her Adrian. You love that girl just as if she was your own daughter. You don't have to agree with me but I am 100% sure that I want this. I want Selena to be a part of this family."

The room had gotten really quiet for what felt like hours. Adrian just looked at me then sighed, "I was wondering when you were going to bring this up," he chuckled quietly. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and," he paused, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do," he smiled back. "When do you want to tell her?"

"Tomorrow after my appointment. I want tomorrow to be us, just as a family."

"Sounds good," he smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! _

"Adrian," I groaned. "Answer your phone." Adrian was snoring quietly next to me. I bet anything he didn't hear me. "Adrian!" I screamed as I kicked him off the bed as much as I could.

"Huh? What's happening?" he asked sleepily.

"Answer the damn phone," I growled.

He fumbled around the bedside table until he found his phone. I had a good feeling he didn't even check the caller ID when he answered, "Hello?" I could practically hear the other person yelling from the other side. "What do you mean you're at the airport? When did you get here?" Adrian asked now that he was alert. "Okay, okay calm down Jailbait," he says to Jill, who apparently is the yeller, "I'll be down in twenty." Adrian hung up the phone then stood up from the ground. "We have company," he groans.

"Jill?" I ask as I sit up in our bed. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"You can ask her that when I bring her back here. I apparently need to go get her at the airport," he grumbles as he grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt from the dresser. "It's too early for this."

"Tell me about it," I moan as I get up myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adrian asks.

"Take a shower might as well start getting ready," I shrugged. "I'll wake Selena up after my shower."

"And I'll be back with our unwanted guest," Adrian smirked as he threw the muscle shirt on and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Sydney," I heard Adrian calling from the front door. "Sydney come down here. I have a surprise."

I chuckle as I took one last look at the mirror then made my way downstairs. After I had gotten in the shower, I went to wake up Selena only to find that she was already getting ready. I smiled then continued to get ready myself. Now she was sitting on the bed putting on a pair of black flats. As I walked down the stairs, I was greeted by my husband at the bottom step. "I thought you went for Jill?" I asked giggling.

"I did but," he grimaced.

"But what?" I asked confused.

"He got more than he bargained for," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned away from Adrian and practically screamed. "Surprise!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I pulled her into a hug. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"We told you we were coming," Jill laughed as she came around to hug me.

"I thought you guys forgot since we never heard anything about it since we told you we were pregnant."

"Yeah, like we would forget about our niece or nephew," Jill scoffed. "Speaking of which, oh my baby bump. Look at you Sydney! You're so big!"

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "Have I mentioned that munchkin here started kicking, hard."

"It's pretty amazing, actually," Adrian smiled as he placed his hand on my belly. "It's just the matter of when he's awake."

"He?!" both Rose and Jill screamed. "I thought we were coming for the big reveal," Jill whined.

"Adrian's just messing with you. He thinks munchkin is a boy," I smile.

"Don't do that me," Rose huffs as she punches Adrian on the arm.

"Sorry," Adrian chuckles. "Ahh right on time," he breathes as he looks up at the stairs. "Jailbait, Rose this is Selena, our foster daughter."

I turned to get a look at Selena who was standing shyly a few steps behind me. I smiled at her and reached my hand out to her, which she gladly took. "Selena this Jill Castile and Rose Belikov," I introduce my soon to be adoptive daughter to her aunts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Selena spoke softly.

"And very nice to meet you," Jill smiled at Selena as she walked over to hug her.

"Not to sound rude but what is she doing here?" Rose asks catching us off guard.

"We had a trouble a month ago. We just felt that Selena was better off here than where she was," Adrian answered curtly as he took Selena from Jill's arms and into his.

"Oh okay," Rose shrugged as she held up her hands in surrender. "It's very nice to meet you Selena. I'm sorry about my...bluntness."

"It's okay," the teenager says softly. "I'm just really grateful for Sydney and Adrian. They saved me from a really bad place."

It got really quiet in the room and trying to break the awkwardness Adrian spoke up. "Well I should go and get ready so we can prove you ladies that the baby inside my wife is a boy."

"In your dreams Ivashkov," Rose scoffs.

* * *

"Oh my looks like we have a full house today," Dr. Sanders chuckles.

"These are my sisters," I chuckled as I pointed to Rose and Jill. "And this," I smiled as I reached for Selena with my free hand, since Adrian was holding the other," is Selena, my daughter."

"Well it's wonderful to meet you all," Dr. Sanders smiles. "Now let's see if this baby will cooperate," he says as he lifts up my shirt and began the ultrasound process. I turned to look at Selena, hoping that my comment hadn't scared her. I was relieved to see that she was smiling, so was Adrian. "Ahh there's the little baby," Dr. Sanders' voice brings me back to the room. "And it looks like it's sucking its thumb."

"Aww," the room erupted with the girls all gushing about the baby. Dr. Sanders chuckled and moved the tool around. "Looks like baby here doesn't want to reveal its self. Ahh there we go!" he exclaimed as he pushed some buttons on the monitor.

"So?" Adrian asked. I could feel him bouncing up and down. "What is it?"

"I better lock up this little beauty," Dr. Sanders smiles. "She's going to be breaking some hearts in the future.

"A girl?"

"Congratulations," the doctor said with a smile.

I could feel the tears brimming then falling. I looked at Adrian and he was wiping the tears from his eyes too. "I guess I need to worry about all the boys coming after my little princess." I just laughed as I pulled on him to come closer so I could kiss him. "I love you," I whispered into his lips.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

* * *

"Okay so I was thinking doing bears," Jill smiled as she told us about a theme she wanted to do for the baby shower. "I originally thought ballerina but I didn't know how you felt about that."

"Pretty bad," I giggled. "I mean I wouldn't push her down if she wanted to dance but as a theme? Maybe not."

"Okay," she stretched out the word. "Then what are your ideas?" she asks.

"Actually I want to discuss something with all of you," I say. I know I had said that wanted it to be just Adrian, Selena, and me but Jill and Rose kinda changed that. "Selena can you come here, please?"

The teenager walked over to where I was sitting on the couch. Adrian joined me as he sat behind me. "Is there something wrong?" Selena asks as she sits down.

"No sweetie," I chuckle. "Adrian and I just wanted to ask you something." She nodded so I took that as a sign to continue. "We've been talking about this and just decided last night, that is if you want to," I stammered.

"What Sydney is trying to say," Adrian continued for me, "We want to adopt you, Selena. We want you to be part of our family officially."

"You what?" she asked in shock.

"You can say no but I, we, feel like you belong here with us. You told me yourself yesterday. The way you care so much about the baby makes me feel so happy. We love having you here Selena and we just wanted to let you know that," I finished as I took her hand in mind. Adrian placed his hand on top of both of ours.

"I...I don't know what to say," Selena stammered.

"You don't have to decide now," I told her. "We just want to let you know about our decision."

"Sydney. Adrian," Selena started. I could hear her voice cracking. "You don't know how much this means to me. All my life I have been passed from one foster home to the other. Since last month I've finally felt like I've belonged. I know it's only been a month but I've grown to love you both as the mom and dad I've never had." By now her tears were falling. I wiped my own tears. "I don't have to think about this. I know what I want," she sighs. "I want to be a part of this family," she smiled.

"Oh baby," I cried as I reached for her. "Thank you."

"No thank you, for accepting me," she cried into my shoulder.

"Well," Jill croaked. I could tell she was crying with us. "This has been an eventful day."

"Wait until I tell Dimitri," Rose laughs.

"Come here sweetheart," Adrian tells Selena as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "I will do my bet with this dad thing and I want you to know that me and...your mom will do everything to make you feel loved and cared for."

"I already do," she smiled. "Thank you...mom and dad." I walked over to Adrian's open arm and hugged my little family. My life was complete.

Well almost. Just a few more months.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's a girl! Yay! And I know I just posted 6 but I couldnt help myself. I was having so much fun writing this that I had to share. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be posted later this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"I'm going to call you later and talk about the baby shower," Jill said as she broke away from the hug she had snared me in. "I need to know who you're inviting, what you want to serve, and the dang theme!"

"Jailbait, can you not scream at my wife," Adrian chuckles as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my swollen belly.

"I'm not yelling," she pouted. "Just talking in a loud voice."

"Well keep it down," Adrian chuckled. "People are starting to state."

"I don't care," she huffed. "Besides I'm going to loudly tell you to take care of my best friend and niece until I come back."

"Don't I always do that?" he smirked as he kissed my cheek.

"Will you two get a room?" Rose groaned as she came around to hug us.

"Actually we're headed to go see an adoption lawyer. We're going to start the paperwork for Selena's adoption."

"I still can't believe that you're going to adopt a teenager," Rose mused. "It feels like just yesterday that you were confessing your love to each other."

"Seems like it doesn't it," I sighed. "But this is what we want. I'm ready for this."

"And so am I," Adrian declared as he openly kissed me on the lips in public.

I broke away after a few seconds and saw that Jill had tears in her eyes. "You guys are just so cute," she cried.

"I have to agree with Jill on this one," Rose chuckles. "You are cute."

I blush and hide my face in Adrian's shoulder. "Alright you two, you should get going. Get back to your men."

"You're right," Jill sniffs. "I'll be back in a month."

We watched as our friends made their way into the airport then drove off to meet with our adoption agent. The office wasn't far from the airport so we were there in twenty minutes. Adrian kept on pestering that I should eat something since we didn't know how long this was going to take. I waved him off as we walked into a cozy office.

"Hello," a cheerful receptionist greeted us when we walked up to her desk. "Can you I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Douglas," I say.

"May I ask who is asking?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov."

"He'll be with you shortly," she smiled as we took a seat in the small waiting room.

It didn't take long until a man in his late fifties was walking towards. "Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov?" he asked which we nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Roger Douglas. It is such a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me." He led us past the receptionist and into an office that was comfortable. "I understand that you are considering adoption?"

"Yes, we are," I smiled. "We thought this was the best thing for us."

"Good, good," he smiled. "Not many young adults understand that raising a child is hard work."

Adrian and I turned to look at each other with confused states. "What exactly do you mean?" Adrian asks.

"Well considering you waited this long, I assume that you thought long and hard about your decision."

"What decision?" Adrian prompted to continue.

"About giving your child up for adoption," he says matter-of-factly. "That is why you're here isn't."

"Absolutely not," I screamed. "What made you think that?"

"The fact that you're young and probably cannot care for that baby," he says, using the same tone.

"How young do you think we are?" Adrian practically yells.

"Fairly young. 17, maybe," Mr. Douglas shrugs. "So, shall we begin the paperwork?"

"For you information, Mr. Douglas," Adrian spits venomously, "We are perfectly capable of taking care of this child. We are not 17 years old. We are not teenagers and we will not subject to this bullying." Adrian placed his hand on my back and led me out of the office.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Mr. Douglas calls after us. "You're ruining that child's life."

His statement threw me over the edge. The tears spilled from my eyes and I knew I had to get out of the office. Adrian, probably feeling the same way, hurriedly led me out of the office and towards the car. "Don't listen to him, Sydney," he growled. "He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Can we just go home?" I sniffed.

"Anything you want," Adrian purred as he started the car and drove us home.

All I could think about was Mr. Douglas words. _"You're ruining that child's life."_ It made my heart ache. It was the same thing both mine and Adrian's father had said when we told them that we were pregnant.

* * *

_"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Jared Sage grumbled as he leaned away from the screen. _

_"Sir, aren't you happy for us?" I asked trying to sound excited even though I wanted to cry. _

_"Why should I?" he asked disgustedly. "It's not my problem." _

_"Problem?" Adrian yelled. "This is our child." _

_"I don't even know why you are telling me this. I told you when you got engaged to that painter, you are ruining your life." I could feel my world crashing down. How could he be saying that? "And if you ask me you're going to ruin that child's life." _

_"For once I agree with the enemy," a voice says from the computer screen. "Adrian do you honestly think you can support a family by painting?" I could tell Adrian was fighting hard not to break down. "I never agreed to this marriage." _

_"Neither did I," Jared Sage huffs. "Sydney please do me the honorable favor and not contact this family again. You know how we all feel about your...arrangement." Then Jared Sage was gone. _

_"If you ask me, I would take care of the problem immediately," Nathan Ivashkov scoffs. "And Adrian," he pauses, "If you plan on keeping that child, please do your mother and I the favor of not speaking to us. She is still deeply upset about the...marriage," and then Nathan Ivashkov was gone as well. _

_The tears and sobs escaped my body. How could they say that to us? How could they make something that supposed to be a joyous moment and make it into a nightmare. I felt Adrian wrap his arms around me. "They had no right to say that. They don't know a thing about our lives," he growled as he rocked us back and forth. "We are not going to ruin this child's life. If anything we're going to do everything we can to make their life a dream."_

_I just nodded my head and continued to cry into Adrian's chest. _

* * *

"Sydney?" Adrian asked bringing me back to the present.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "Adrian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you and I love our baby girl too," I cried with a smile.

"I love you both with every fiber of my being," Adrian murmured as he cupped my face. We had pulled into our driveway and the car was off. "I don't care what anyone says, we are not going to ruin that little girl's life."

"I know," I chuckled through a sob.

"I guess we find another lawyer," Adrian chuckled.

"I guess so," I smiled back.

"Come on," he said as he unbuckled his seat belt. "Let's get you inside and get something to eat. All that drama was probably not a good thing for you or for princess." I smiled at Adrian as we both got out of the car and into the house.

* * *

"What a prick?" Rose screamed from the other end of the phone. "He was lucky that I had to come back home or else he would be missing-"

"Rose," I chastised.

"Well it's the truth," she growled. "He had no right to assume that you were giving your baby up. Stupid prick."

"Oh Rose," I chuckled. "I'm just glad that I am never going to see that man again."

"Thank God," she huffed as she was there for the whole ordeal. "Oh my God! I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

"What's up?" I asked confused by her outburst.

"My dad," she says happily.

"What about him?"

"He's a freaking lawyer. I can't believe I forgot about the old man's job. He can totally help you," Rose shouts. I could hear Dimitri laughing in the background.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I thought he only dealt with criminal law?"

"The old man will fight anything that is put in front of him," Rose scoffs. "I bet if I told him what happened, he can get you money from that prick too."

"Rose," I chuckled. "That's not necessary. We just want to get the paperwork started for Selena. I am 6 months pregnant and this baby will be here before we know it."

"Okay, okay, I'll call the old man and see what he says. Don't be surprised if you get a call from him tonight."

"I won't," I chuckled. "Thank you so much Rose."

"It's not a big deal, Syd. You're practically my sister. I would fight anyone that messes with you."

"Love you Rose."

"Love you too. Get some rest."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Rose was always there when I needed her.

"Umm mom?" Selena asks from the door.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Adrian, I mean dad, wanted me to tell you that he'll be right back. He went to go get dinner."

"Alright then. Are you okay?" I ask noticing that she looked worried.

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I just...I overheard what you told Rose." That was not a good sign. "If adopting me is too much trouble, I can always..."

"Selena, come here," I say as I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She walked over and climbed onto the bed. "Your adoption is no trouble to us. We meant what we said when we said we wanted to adopt you. You mean the world to us."

"But the baby..."

"Is fine," I smiled. "We're both fine. You don't have to worry about us. Just make sure your dad doesn't drive me crazy and keep up the good work at school."

"Okay," she smiled. "Umm mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a really cute theme idea for the shower."

"Oh? What did you come up with?"

"Well you can say no but what about we do baby Disney?"

"That actually sounds really cute," I smiled at her. "Why don't we call Jill and tell her."

Selena smiled as I dialed Jill's number then talked for hours about the shower. It was a peaceful night compared to the events that happen earlier in the day. I was actually calm and relaxed.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I'm going to try and keep the updates to once a week. I have a feeling that there will be trouble? What do you think? Let me know how you like this. Also before I forget thank you to CherrySlushLover for reminding me about Adrian and Nathan Ivashkov's relationship. That's where the argument between the fathers and Sydrian came to be. Anyway that's all and I'll stop talking now. BYE! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

"Don't worry Sydney," Abe Mazur, Rose's father, says from the other end of the phone. "I have all the paperwork here in front of me. I will make sure there are no mistakes and then take it to the court house in the morning. You enjoy your time at the baby shower. Everything is under control here."

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Mazur. You don't know how much this means to us," I gushed into the phone.

"Sydney, we're practically family, please call me Abe and it is no trouble. The law is my calling," he chuckles.

"Thank you anyway," I smile into the phone. "I better go now. Your daughter is giving me the death stare."

"Alright then Sydney," he chuckled. "I will let you know what happens Monday afternoon."

We said our goodbyes then I hung up the phone. Rose just shook her head and led me out to the backyard. "I'm just making sure everything is going okay with Selena's adoption."

"Sydney, my father is the best lawyer in Pennsylvania, you got nothing to worry about," Rose said as she dragged out the last part of her sentence. "Just enjoy being in the spotlight."

"I'm trying to," I shrugged. "Jill went a little overboard with this."

"We'll princess here," she says as she rubbed my belly, "deserves the best since she is the first child of the family."

"She's the first born of the family but Selena is the first child to join the family," I said firmly.

"I'm sorry Sydney. It's going to take time to wrap my mind about this while adoption thing. Don't get me wrong I love that girl but-"

"But what Rose?" I asked sternly.

"It's nothing bad Sydney, I swear. I would give my life for that girl it's just my mind is all about the baby."

"That's not a good reason to keep Selena in the dark," I murmured, trying to keep the conversation between us. "She's my daughter Rose and I love her just as much as I love this little one," I say as I rub my belly.

"I know," she sighs. "Excuse my behavior."

"It's fine just try and make an effort with Selena," I huff as I waddle away and towards the food table.

"I sense someone is upset," a voice whispers in my ear.

"I'm fine," I grumble. "Just hungry."

"Sweetie, calm down. Rose is just-"

"Annoying," I huff as I turn to look Adrian in the eye. "She had the audacity to say that Selena isn't a part of this family."

"Did she actually say those words?" Adrian asks concerned.

"Not directly no," I mumbled.

"Sydney, look over there," Adrian said as he pointed towards a table. "What do you see?"

"Selena and the others," I grumble.

"Exactly," Adrian smiled. "Does it look like she's not a part of this family?" I shook my head as I walked into his arms. "That's because everyone loves her. Hell Belikov told me that he would help murder the first boy that breaks her heart. They love her."

"But Rose-"

"Was being Rose," Adrian smirked. "It may have sounded that she doesn't care about Selena but she does. Why else would she make her dad help us with the adoption? She just forgets to think before she says anything."

"He's right you know," I hear Rose say from behind us. "I need to learn how to choose my words wisely." I leaned away from Adrian to look at Rose. "Sydney, you know I would never do anything to hurt you or your family. I love Selena and I would never exclude her from the family."

"Come here you whore," I smiled at her as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Who are you calling whore?" she laughs as she hugs me tight. "I love you though."

"I love you too," I smiled at her.

"See? One big, dysfunctional family," Adrian chuckles. "How about we open some presents?"

"Good idea," I smiled at him as I called Selena over.

* * *

"Thanks Abe," I sigh as I hang up the phone. "Oh my."

"Something wrong?" I hear Adrian ask.

I look up from the, now turned off, phone and sigh again. "That was Abe," I say. Adrian nodded to let me know to go on. "He had some news."

"About the adoption?" he asks as he sits down in front of me on the bed. "What did he say?"

I took in a calming breath the exhaled loudly. "Where's Selena?" I ask trying to stall as much time as I could.

"In her room studying," Adrian answered. "Sydney, what did Abe say?"

Ignoring him, I got off the bed and waddled as fast as my pregnant legs would let me, with Adrian right behind me, and walked into Selena's room. "Mom?" she asks confused. "I thought you were taking a nap."

"Munchkin here decided that it would be a great time to get in some gymnastics," I chuckled as I rubbed my belly and got a tiny kick in return. "Selena, there's something that I need to tell you," Adrian cleaned his throat, "And your father," I said with an eye roll.

"Is something wrong?" she asks concerned.

"No, sweetie there's nothing wrong. I got a call from Abe, the lawyer that's helping us," she nodded indicating that she understood, "Well he had some news about what happened back at court last month."

"I thought he was supposed to call before that?" Adrian asks confused. I had at down on Selena's bed, since my back was starting to hurt and Adrian sat down behind me to join in the conversation.

"He called and said that there was a trail that was more important than some adoption papers. Don't worry I chewed him out about that back then," I said before Adrian said anything. "The trail ended the other day so he pushed the papers before anything else came up."

"And," Adrian started.

I got quiet and averted my gaze. "Mom?" Selena asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie," I smiled at her. "This is just really hard to say."

"Oh," she sighs and her face turns from one of elation to one of depression.

"Sweetie, what did Abe say?" Adrian asks the same question he asked earlier.

I inhaled as much as my pregnant body would allow then exhaled and smiled, "Selena is now officially, by the state of Pennsylvania and California, Selena Ivashkov."

"Mom," she squealed as she hugged me. "Don't scare me like that."

"Thanks for the heart attack there, love," Adrian breathes. "I thought we were going to have to fight again."

"Abe did all the fighting, yelling, and screaming for us all. He's going to mail me Selena's new birth certificate."

"Come here you," Adrian grabs me from behind. "You are a sneaky, sneaky girl."

"I just wanted to surprise you both," I smiled as I brought my lips to his.

"Umm mom, dad? This is my room you know," Selena chuckles awkwardly. "Can't you wait to do that in your room?"

"Oh hush," I smile at her. "I also wanted to ask you guys about the name. This little one is due any day now."

"Not too soon. I still need to put up the bassinet in our room and the dresser in the nursery," Adrian says nervously.

"Don't worry, we're still right on schedule but she is kicking up a storm that I think she'll be here any day now. That's why we need a name," I say as I look at them both.

"Well I liked Isabella and Adelyn," Selena shrugs.

"I like Adriana," Adrian smiles.

"I like Adelyn too," I smiled at Selena. "Now we just need a middle name."

"What about Marie?" Adrian asks.

"Marie?" I mused. "I like it. Ooh," I winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" the pair asks as both their arms hovered over me.

"Adelyn here went from gymnast to soccer player," I winced as another pain hit me. "Ouch!"

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Selena says as she stands up.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just need to rest," I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she asks worried.

"Maybe she's right love," Adrian says concerned. "Just to make sure everything is fine."

"You both need to calm down. I'm fine," I smiled. "Now you little girl need to finish up and get ready for bed."

"Yes mom," she smiled then grabbed her text book and continued to study.

"And you need to help back into bed," I instruct Adrian.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Before I knew it, I was being swept off my feet then being carried away. Giggling the whole way, I managed to say good night to Selena and yelling at Adrian to put me down. He finally set me down when he walked into our bedroom and placed me on the bed. "Now no more getting up tonight, understood?" he says sternly.

"Yes sir," I giggled. "God, she really is kicking up a storm in there."

He smiled then walked towards the bed. He climbed up on the bed and rested his mouth on my stomach. "Adelyn," he cooed. "Please let mommy sleep. She really needs it before you come along." I giggled the entire time as Adrian continued to talk to our baby. He voice was so soothing that soon I was deep in sleep. The pain far from my mind but was still there.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright here you go everyone. What do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't even know I'm giving you guys this. I think you don't deserve it but oh well. I'm listeing to reviewer NerdandProud77 and giving you this chapter. Be ready for excitement and possibly tissues will be needed. Just saying. Now go and read. I'll talk to you once you're done. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"Selena! Come on, we need to get to school," I yell from the stairs.

"Sorry mom," she huffs as she runs down. "I couldn't find one of my books. Somehow it ended up under the bed."

I shook my head, "Always studying," I chuckle at her.

As I was grabbing my keys, I felt a sharp pain in my belly. Clutching my belly, I forgot that Selena was standing right next to me. "Mom," she screams. "Are you okay?"

"Another Braxton Hicks," I winced as another pain hit. "I'm fine."

"Where's dad?" she asks panicked.

"He left for work early this morning. He has exams all day," I breathed as the pain subsided. "I'm fine sweetie, I promise," I smiled at her. "Come on, let's get to school."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Get your little butt in the car, Selena," I laugh at her. "Go on now." She smiled at did as she was told. I was still in the house when another pain hit. I held my stomach until it passed then walked out to the car.

Minutes later, I was pulling into the parking lot for teachers. Grabbing my bag, and Selena following me, I made my way to my classroom. Since the high school I worked at was two stories, I had to walk up stairs to get to my classroom. I was still feeling pain but did the best I could to not let Selena see. When we walked into my classroom, however, the pain hit me hard causing me to fall on all fours. "Mom!"

"Something's wrong," I whimpered.

"I'm calling dad," Selena cries. I just nodded as did the best I could to move against one of the walls.

I could hear Selena crying on the phone talking to Adrian. Next thing I knew Selena was handing the phone to me then running over to the phone that was in the room. I placed the phone to my ear, wanting to hear Adrian's voice. "Sydney?" I whimpered letting him I was there. "It's going to be okay. I have Selena calling 9-1-1 and I'm meeting you guys at the hospital."

"I'm scared," I cried.

"I know, me too," he says shakily. "But everything is going to be okay."

"Don't leave me," I cried.

"I'm going to be here until they bring you to me. I'm getting in the car," he says and seconds later I can hear the car in the background.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. Selena, looking scared, ran to the classroom door and shut it closed then turned off the lights. She sank down by me and started to cry on my shoulder. Thinking that she needed her father, I took the phone away from my ear then turned on the speaker phone. "Adrian," I say softly. "Someone really needs you right now."

I knew Adrian well enough to know he knew that I meant that Selena needed him. "Hey baby girl," he says softly.

"Hi daddy," Selena sobs.

"Hey, your mom is going to be okay. Did you call for help?"

I listened as Adrian talked to his daughter. He was doing his best to calm her down. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. Selena and I both jumped when we heard the door trying get open the teenagers talking loudly from the other side. I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or from the nerves but another pain hit and I screamed so loud, I had a feeling that the neighborhood down the street could hear me. The door jiggled more but neither I nor Selena moved.

It must have been three minutes later when there's banging on the door then some man saying he was the medical help. Selena got up and ran to open the door. Two young looking men ran over to me and starting asking all sorts of questions. I wasn't even paying attention until one of them was taking off my pants. "Miss, there's water and some blood. I just need to make sure that you haven't dilated enough," he says calmly. I can hear Selena crying into the phone and then Adrian telling her that everything will be fine. "Damnit, we can't move her," the EMT says to his partner. "She's fully dilated and crowning."

"What?" I ask in shock. "But I can't have her yet. I'm only 32 weeks."

"I'm sorry Miss," the EMT says apologetically. "But this baby is coming right here, right now."

Trying to remain calm I called Selena over. She placed the phone between us and Adrian voice was in my ears. "Sydney, it's okay. I'm right here with you," he says calmly. "You can do this, love."

"Alright ma'am, I'm going to need you to push," the EMT instructs me.

"I can't," I cry.

"Yes you can, mom," Selena says beside me. "We're all here."

"Listen to our daughter, Sydney," Adrian says calmly. "We're all here as we planned."

"Okay," I nodded. Selena placed her hand in mine and I held it tight. "I'm ready."

"Alright, in five, four, three, two, one," the EMT counts down as I pushed. I could feel so much pain but I ignored it. The EMT instructed me to push again each time I stopped. "Come on, just one more big push," he says urgently. I look over at my daughter who nods in encouragement. I gave my all in one last push and then the pain disappeared. "Congratulations, it's a girl," the EMT says as he cuts the cord then hands my baby over to his partner, who then runs out of the room.

"Where is he taking my baby?" I ask panicky.

"Out to the ambulance. Just please relax while I finish up," the EMT instructs as he starts to clean up as best as he could. He then instructs me to scoot over into a gurney then he and Selena run me out to the ambulance.

It felt like hours until they're handing me my baby girl. I could take my eyes off of her. It seems like seconds until she was being ripped out of my hands again. "Wait, where are you taking her?" I yell.

"Since your daughter was born 8 weeks premature, she's being rushed up to the NICU," a new voice says.

"The what?" I hear Adrian ask right beside me.

"The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit," the voice, who I now see is a doctor, says. "We want to make sure she's doing alright. As for you Mrs. Ivashkov, we need to make sure there isn't any damage."

"Then can I see my baby?"

The doctor didn't answer and continued to examine me. Why wouldn't he say if I could see my baby or not? What's wrong with my baby?

* * *

"We got here as soon as we could," Jill cried as she walked into my hospital room.

"Stupid flight attendant wouldn't give the pilot the okay because I was on the phone," Rose grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Lissa asks calmly.

"Physically? I feel fine, a little sore but in okay," I smiled as I released her from a hug. "Mentally, I'm worried sick. They haven't told us anything about the baby."

"I'm going to make them tell me something," Rose huffs as she started to make her way to the door.

"Rose," Lissa chastised. "Now is not the time."

"Besides Adrian is fighting with every nurse he sees. They almost called security on him," I sigh as I adjust myself on the bed.

"Speaking of Adrian, where is he?" Jill asks noticing my husband's absence.

"He and Selena are down in the cafeteria. I had to shoo them away to get a little quiet time," I answer. "Did I tell you Selena was there for the whole thing?" Three shocked faces told me that I failed to mention that tiny detail. "She even helped me when I felt like I couldn't do it anymore."

"She's a tough kid," Rose smiled.

"That she is," I smiled back. "If you don't mind me taking the attention off of me but where are your husbands?"

All three girls laughed. "Fighting some poor soul at the baggage claim. They lost of bags," Rose chuckles. "Christian got us a cab and said that they would be here as soon as they got word on our bags."

"I hope that whoever is helping them doesn't get injured," I chuckled.

"Knowing Belikov, he will just scare the poor soul," Adrian smirks as he and Selena walk in. "Hello girls."

"Congratulations," Jill smiled as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Jailbait," he says sadly.

I could see that Rose and Lissa were hugging and chatting a little with Selena. Adrian came to my side, kissed my forehead, and then sat down on the bed next to me. "How are you doing?" he asks me.

"Fine," I answer as positively as I could. "Did you guys eat?"

Adrian smirked, "They call what they have down there food? Selena and I just munched on chips and soda."

"We can go and bring some lunch," Lissa offered. I guess she overheard us talking. "Let me go and check if the guys are on their way." She scurried out of the room with her phone already placed by her ear.

"You guys don't have-"

"We want to," Rose says sternly. "And we're kidnapping this little girl," she says as she wraps Selena in a hug, "And we'll be back with something edible."

"But I-" Selena starts to say but I cut her off.

"Sweetie, go with your aunts. Get out of here and get some air. I have your dad here, I'll be fine," I tell her with a smile.

She nods then walks out of the room with Rose. "We'll be back later," Jill smiles then leaves as well.

Finally, it was just me and Adrian in the room and I couldn't help the tears that started to flow. Adrian wrapped his arms around me, tightly, and then rocked us gently on the bed. "I just want to know she's okay," I sobbed into his shirt. "Why won't they tell me she's okay?"

"I don't know," Adrian murmured into my hair. "I honestly don't know, love, but if she's anything like her mother she's fighting to stay strong."

"Excuse me?" a voice says from the door. I lift my head from Adrian's chest and see that a nurse is standing by the door. "I have some news about baby Ivashkov."

"Is she okay?" I choke out.

"She's doing miraculously well for only being born at 32 weeks," the nurse smiled. I let out a relieved sigh and collapsed into Adrian. "But she is a little underweight and having a little trouble eating on her own," she says. "This is normal for babies at this stage but baby Ivashkov-"

"Adelyn," I say. "Her name is Adelyn."

The nurse smiled, "Adelyn is doing beautifully. She's breathing on her own and is maintaining her body temperature very well. She will have to stay in the NICU for a while though until we see that she is completely stable enough to go home."

"How long?" Adrian asks, still clutching my arm.

"By the way she's going, I would maybe 5-8 weeks, 10 at the most."

"Can we please see her?" I ask.

"Let me make sure she's ready for you and I'll be back shortly," the nurse says as she walks out of the room.

"She's okay," I cried. "She's okay."

"Did I not just say she was a fighter?" Adrian smirks. I could see tears in his eyes.

"I just wish I could see her."

"We will," Adrian breaths. "We will."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov?" the nurse calls from the door. "Would you like to meet your baby girl?"

I looked at Adrian then back at the nurse and nodded. She wheeled a wheelchair over to the side of the bed and helped Adrian get me into it. Soon we were wheeling down the halls towards the NICU.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Pretty drama filled huh? I was even on my toes writing this. I hope you enjoy and stay happy with this chapter. I'm trying to get a chapter for Miracles Happen and for Ready. I'm also trying to get something down for a Rose and Dimitri fanfic. I have a storyline I just need to get it down lol. Anyway review and BYE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright the only reason you are getting this is because im going to bribe you for the next one. If i get more reviews on my other fic, Miracle Happen, I will give another chapter of Ready for Anything. Deal? Anyway this is really short but I think you will love it. Enjoy. **

**Oh p.s. I don't own these characters (besides a select few) Richelle Mead is the lucky one for that :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"She's beautiful," I gushed as I placed my hand up against the glass that was between me and my beautiful baby girl.

"She sure is a tough one," a nurse with light brown hair says as she checks Adelyn's vitals. "Hi, I'm Lily. I'm this beauty's head nurse. If she gives me any trouble, I'll report it to you two," she chuckles.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You wanna hold her?" Lily asks as she smiles at me. My head shot up in Lily's direction. I'm not sure if my eyes showed fear or happiness. Lily smiled at me and started to mess around with the incubator that Adelyn was in. "You know, it's been proving that skin to skin contact helps babies recover faster. Besides Adelyn is our strongest baby here," when she said that my daughter was the strongest I was elated but sad at the same time. I felt sorry for the parents whose babies are fighting to stay alive while my baby is doing better than them. I hadn't noticed that Lily was holding Adelyn in her arms. "Someone really wants to see her momma," she smiles as she places Adelyn in my arms.

I wasn't sure if it's my motherly instincts or I was just really good but my arms cradled my baby girl. "She's so perfect," I choked through a sob.

I hadn't seen that Adrian knelt down by the side of the wheelchair. He reached his hand out and touched the blanket Adelyn was wrapped in. "Yeah she is," he whispered.

"Do you want to hold her?" I look at him. Tears were glistening in both of our eyes.

"I don't know if I should. She might-"

"Oh don't be silly," Lily chuckled taking the baby from my arms. "She's very sturdy and really wanting her daddy to hold her." Adrian stood up just in time for Lily to place Adelyn into his arms.

I could see the fear in Adrian's eyes when Lily handed him the baby but the fear vanished, leaving only adoration. He was smiling down at our baby and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are really loved, angel," he murmured. "You have everyone doing what they can to make sure you're taken care of and loved. Your aunt Rose will even kill for you." I smiled at that statement. "And I promise you, Adelyn Marie Ivashkov, I will do anything for you. You know why? Because you are my beautiful little girl and I love you."

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. Adrian's declaration to our daughter was beautiful and truthful. Everyone that was here for her would do anything for her. Lily took Adelyn back from Adrian and he rolled me back to the room. "I don't want to leave her," I cried when we were both back in the room.

Adrian was sitting by my head. His arms were wrapped around me and his chin was rested on my head. "I know but she needs to get better," he murmured. "Then she'll be out of here."

I smiled and leaned into him. "Then the real work starts," I chuckled.

"Early morning feedings. Dirty diapers. Boys," Adrian playfully shivered.

"That won't be for a long, long time," I chuckle.

"Yeah, when she's 50."

"Who's 50?" Jill asked with the whole posse behind her.

"Adelyn," Adrian stated matter-of-factly. "She's not dating until she's 50."

"And me daddy?" Selena asks as she sits on my other side.

"60."

"Dad," Selena laughed.

"My girls are too beautiful to have some scumbag fall all over them."

"You saw her?" Rose asked, forgetting she had food bags and dropped them on the floor.

"Yeah," I answered. "She's amazing."

"We leave to get food and you guys sneak off to go see her," Jill practically yelled.

"Sweetie, hospital. People need quiet," Eddie chastised her.

"Oh hush Edison," she barked. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

"It was only a few minutes," I say trying to clarify our actions.

"Besides Jailbait," Adrian jumped in, "We didn't even know we were going to see her. It just happened."

"I just," she started. "I want to meet her."

"We all do," Rose jumps in with what looked like fries in her mouth.

"Maybe tomorrow," Adrian says as if trying to drop the conversation. "Now what did you bring?"

The conversation about Adelyn was dropped and the rest of the day was spent socializing with our friends.


	12. Author's Note

Okay don't be mad at me but I have been super busy lately. Im trying to finish a blaket I'm making for my new nephew, who will make his pressence soon :D, and school is just crazy. I've actually forgotten to write chapters. Please please dont be mad. I will update when I get a chance. I promise.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Alright I know its short but this is the best a college student can do. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also letting you guys know that this will be ending soon. Just heads up but I also have a Romitri story in the works so look out for that. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Sydney," a velvet voice whispers beside me. "We have to go now."

"I know," I sigh. "But I can't leave her." My hand was placed up against the glass looking at my daughter. Although she was getting stronger every day, she was not strong enough to come home. "I don't want to leave her," I choked on a sob.

"Oh, Sydney," I hear Lily saw from behind me. "I know it's hard but I'm going to be with her every day. I will not let anything happen to her."

"I know," I sniffed. "I just wished she was coming home."

"Very soon, I promise," Lily smiled. "Now go home. Get some rest and come back in the morning."

I smiled and hugged the girl who would take care of my baby. I've actually considered her a friend now even though we have only known each other a few days. The day I bring Adelyn home is the day that I will start owing Lily my life.

* * *

"Adrian, why is there a strange car in our driveway?" I ask as Adrian pulls into our house.

"I'm not sure," he shrugs then gets out of the car. Seconds later he was by my side helping me out. "Maybe we should go inside and see."

"Adrian Ivashkov, do you know something that I don't," I chastised him as he led me to the front door. "You know I hate surprises."

He only smiled and continued walking. I hate it when he does things like this. I feel like I'm in the dark. "Just relax, Sydney," he chuckles. "What could possibly go wrong?"

I gave him a side glance and followed him into the house. I had no choice really, he was holding on to my waist. The door was unlocked and I was cursing Adrian in my head until I hear a loud "Surprise!"

"But-" I stare in a stupor.

"Did you really think we would leave at a time like this?" Rose asks with a chuckle. "We're family remember?"

"But what about your work?" I ask with tears brimming my eyes.

"Have you forgotten that most of us work from home or are the boss?" Jill laughed as she hugged me from the other side.

"You knew about this?" I accused Adrian.

"Rose practically threatened to remove my manhood if I told you anything," he chuckled.

"Good thing you didn't tell her anything," Rose smiled at him. "Now come on," she says as she grabs my hand. "We have a surprise for you."

"What have you done?" I asked.

"You'll see," she sang as she pulled me up the stairs. "Close your eyes. That goes to you too Ivashkov," she instructs.

"Rose," I complained.

"No, we're doing this my way. Now close your eyes." I had no strength in me to fight her so I closed my eyes and grabbed on to Adrian's hand. Rose had my other hand in hers and I could feel her pulling me until she stopped. "Now when I tell you to open your eyes, open them okay?" I just nodded my head and waited for her to give me the okay to open my eyes. "Alright open them."

I was almost in tears when I saw the scene in front of me. "Rose," I breathed. "You shouldn't-"

"Ahh, yes I did. Besides this wasn't all me. Jill, Lissa, and Selena did some work too."

"Oh my god," I cried. "This is so amazing." The nursery that Adrian and I were supposed to finish together was all done. The walls were painted pink and covered in butterflies and ballerinas. Close to the wall was a white crib and above it was Adelyn's name in bulky letters. The crib had white and pink polka dot sheets and a small white teddy bear in the corner.

"So?" Rose asks making me realize that she was there the whole time. "What do you think?"

"I love it," I cried as I walked over and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my sister," she laughs.

"Now all we need," Adrian says beside me, "Is out little girl."

"Yeah," I smile sadly. "All we need is Adelyn to make our family complete."


End file.
